How She Means So Much to You
by spazzgirl
Summary: Naruto screams as Kyuubi began to take over his body. Sakura hears it and runs to him. "Hello Sakura-chan," said Naruto/Kyuubi. NarutoxSakura onsided KyuubixSakura. oneshot


**How She Means So Much To You**

**Spazz: hey guys**

**Naruto: hey**

**Spazz: so I have one more mid term then I'm free, free I tell you free –evil laugh with thunder clouds-**

**Naruto: psycho**

**Spazz: what you say?**

**Naruto: -shakes in fear- no**

**Spazz: damn right, anyways this is going to be my first Kyuubi, Naruto, and Sakura one shot fic, so this is for all you fans that love that couple, so it's one sided Kyuubi and Sakura and one sided Naruto and Sakura, no it doesn't mean Sakura's a slut, I just wanted to try something new and the main couple is Naruto and Sakura.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did I'd be a rich bastard**

**Spazz: in this story Naruto is with Sakura, so the two are 18 ok**

**Summary: **Kyuubi always wanted to know why Naruto loves Sakura so much

Spazz: yeah not a good summary but hey I try, so let's begin 

Naruto and Sakura just finished their date at Konoha's most expensive restaurant.

"Wow Sakura-chan, you are right, there are better food than ramen," said Naruto.

"Well of course silly," said Sakura.

All of a sudden it started to rain. Sakura and Naruto were getting wet.

"Come on Sakura, you can stay at my place today," said Naruto.

"Ok," said Sakura.

Naruto grinned and carried Sakura bridal style to his house. Both were soaking wet.

"Naruto-kun do really expect me to sleep in my underwear," cooed Sakura.

Naruto blushed madly.

"Never Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

He quickly ran to his bedroom and took out a black shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Here Sakura-chan you can wear this and change in the bedroom," said Naruto.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun don't want me to change right in front of you," teased Sakura.

Naruto blushed and shook his head.

"It's not very gentlemen like to watch his lady change in front of her, although he doesn't mind to see you naked," grinned Naruto.

Sakura gave a chuckle.

"You're a pervert Naruto-kun," said Sakura.

"I know but I'm your pervert," said Naruto.

Sakura swayed her hips as she walked into the bathroom, Naruto smiled as she left.

"**I don't get it, how could you love someone like her kit," asked Kyuubi.**

"_I love her for you she is Kyuubi, maybe someday you'll understand," said Naruto._

Kyuubi raised a brow.

"**You know kit I want to find out know," said Kyuubi.**

"_You want to take over my body," shouted Naruto._

"**Well kit, I just want to see why," said Kyuubi.**

"_Fine but I better have my body back soon," said Naruto._

The Kyuubi began to take over Naruto's body, and Naruto began to scream. Sakura heard the scream and ran to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun are you all right," asked Sakura.

Naruto clenched his head, when he heard Sakura, and he looked up. Sakura was scared; she didn't see the blue eyes of her boyfriend but bloodshot red eyes.

"_**Hello Sakura-chan," said Naruto/Kyuubi.**_

"Who are you," asked Sakura.

"_**Well my name is Kyuubi,"**_ said Naruto/Kyuubi.

"You're the monster that made Naruto-kun life so horrible," said Sakura.

"_**Yes I am, but that's not the reason why I took over the kit's body,"**_ said Naruto/Kyuubi.

"Fight back Naruto-kun," shouted Sakura.

"_**Listen kitsune, I didn't take his body by force, he let me,"**_ explained an annoyed Naruto/Kyuubi.

"Oh, so why did he let you," asked Sakura.

"_**You see, I always wanted to know why the kit loves you so much,"**_ said Naruto/Kyuubi.

"We've dated and I gave up on Sasuke, and Naruto-kun loves me," explained Sakura.

Naruto/Kyuubi began to growl at Sakura, she took a step back.

"_**Listen I know that, but there must be another reason why,"**_ said Naruto/Kyuubi.

"So what are you going to do," asked Sakura.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist.

"_**Well Sakura-chan, who do you want to give your virginity to,"**_ asked Naruto/Kyuubi in a seductive voice.

Sakura began to blush.

"Well I want Naruto-kun to," said Sakura.

Naruto/Kyuubi smirked and brought his lips to her ears.

"_**Good choice,"**_ he said a seductive voice.

Naruto/Kyuubi began to nibble on Sakura's ear, she responded with a sexy moan, which turned them on. He gently laid Sakura on the bed.

"_**Tell me Sakura-chan, do you really want this,"**_ asked N/K.

Sakura nodded her head.

"Who'd Naruto think I would give me virginity first, Sasuke," said Sakura.

She pulled him into a passionate kiss. N/K allowed Sakura's tongue in his mouth; he sucked on her tongue as she moaned into his mouth, causing him to smirk. N/K moved to the place where the neck and shoulder met, he applied pressure to his teeth and marked Sakura as him own.

"Please don't stop," moaned Sakura.

"_**Anything for you Sakura-hime,"**_ whispered N/K.

"_Hey Kyuubi, you know I would like my body back soon," said Naruto._

"**Shut it kit, I still haven't got my answer, I will give you back your body soon," said Kyuubi.**

Naruto pouted.

He began to take off Naruto's black shirt and cocked an eyebrow when he saw Sakura's pink bra. He noticed that she was blushing.

"_**Hehe, so I guess pink is really your favorite color,"**_ said N/K.

N/K unclasped her bra and saw her perfect-portioned breast.

"Beautiful," growled N/K.

Sakura unzipped Naruto's jacket and threw it. N/K took off the boxer's and Sakura's underwear leaving her naked.

"So how do I look," asked a blushing Sakura.

"Gorgeous," said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun," said Sakura.

"_**Not anymore,"**_ said N/K.

"Hey where'd he go," asked Sakura.

"_**Well the kit wanted first looks so I let him, but I must agree you have one sexy body,"**_ growled N/K.

"Well then, let's see what you got," said Sakura.

She flipped him over and took over Naruto's shirt and saw his chiseled six-pack and abs.

"_**Like the kit's body,"**_ asked N/K.

"I didn't know he had this kind of body," said Sakura.

"Well then Sakura-chan, keep going cause I've got another surprise for you," said Naruto.

Sakura looked at her boyfriend who was smiling.

"Well then looks like I have to see what you're made of," teased Sakura.

Kyuubi retook over Naruto's body. Sakura caressed Naruto's well-toned body with her soft hands. She finally reached his pants and took them off. Sakura gulped at the size of the bulge.

"**Wow he must be HUGE," shouted IS.**

"_Yeah, but I don't know about this," said Sakura._

"**Aw come on, you gave Naruto-kun an answer saying that you'd give him your virginity so get on with it," shouted IS.**

Sakura swiftly took off Naruto's boxer and got her "surprise."

"_**Like it," asked N/K.**_

Sakura nodded her head; she caressed his hardened sex with her hands. She liked from the base to the tip, causing N/K breathing to get slower. She took the whole thing in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down.

"**Jeez this feels so good," said Kyuubi.**

"_Yeah you've got that right, keep going Sakura-chan," said Naruto._

He felt something.

"Sakura-chan I'm cumming," shouted Naruto.

He released his juices in Sakura's mouth.

"Ho w was that," asked Sakura.

"_**Good, but still need my answer," said N/K.**_

He flipped her over. First he sucked on her hardened breast and massaged the other one. Sakura moaned and arched her back trying to give him more of her breast. N/K dragged his tongue to Sakura's wet womanhood; he smelled it, which turned him on even more. He began to lick her throbbing and suck on it.

"Oh that feels so good," moaned Sakura.

He sucked on it faster and inserted two fingers and pumped them in and out.

"Ah Naruto-kun I'm cumming," shouted Sakura.

She released her juices in his mouth, which he happily drank.

"So how was that," asked Sakura.

"_**Well you taste good but my question still hasn't been answered," said N/K.**_

Sakura felt the tip of his manhood touching her clit.

"_**May I," asked N/K.**_

"Yes if that will help you get your answer, but I want my Naruto-kun back," said Sakura.

"_**Don't worry you will," said N/K.**_

He began to gently put himself into Sakura.

"**Kami she's so tight," said Kyuubi.**

"_Not only that, she's so wet," said Naruto._

He felt her barrier and looked at Sakura.

"Go ahead," said Sakura.

N/K distracted her with a kiss as he took her virginity. Sakura screamed in pain.

"Sakura-chan are you ok," asked Naruto.

Sakura looked into the blue worry eyes of her lover.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I'm fine as long as you're with me," said Sakura.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her lags around his waist.

"Shall we continue," asked Sakura.

Naruto grinned and began to thrust in and out of Sakura, earning pleasurable moans from her. Both engaged in a burning passionate kiss. She moaned as Naruto hit her g-spot.

"Oh Naruto-kun do that again," moaned Sakura.

"You mean like this," teased Naruto.

As she moaned again when he hit the same spot with much force this time.

"Yes love like that again," moaned Sakura.

Naruto thrusted again, the room was filled with hips smacking and pleasurable moans.

"Naruto-kun, I'm cumming," screamed Sakura, as she felt her climax coming.

"Me to Sakura-chan," groaned Naruto.

With one final thrust, Naruto felt her juices around his manhood and released his juices inside of her. Naruto's forehead was on top of hers. He flipped them over, while Sakura lay on her new pillow.

"Thank you Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

Sakura smiled and kissed his heart.

"Your welcome Naruto-kun, I love you," said Sakura, as she fell a sleep.

Naruto smiled and rubbed his cheek against hers and fell a sleep.

"**Well kit now I know why you love her so much," said Kyuubi.**

"_And how's that," asked Naruto._

"**She's strong, smart, beautiful, perfect, a good mate, loyal, and will make a good mother for bearing your pups," said Kyuubi.**

"_Well your right, good night Kyuubi," said Naruto._

"**Good night kit," said Kyuubi.**

**End**

**Spazz: well not my greatest though but you guys be the judge. I'm finally finished my mid terms YAY!**

**Don't forget**

**R&R**


End file.
